Un premier ami
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Hiroshi a quitté son île natale pour Tokyo. Et il compte bien s'y faire des amis.


**Titre** : Un premier ami.

 **Fandom** : Barakamon.

 **Pairing** : No Pairing.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Humour.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Stasuki Yoshino.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Transgenre.

 **Résumé** : Hiroshi a quitté son île natale pour Tokyo. Et il compte bien s'y faire des amis.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Un premier ami.**

Debout devant son plan de travail, Hiroshi lu attentivement les instructions que venait de leur donner le professeur. L'académie de cuisine était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais il ne regrettait pas son choix et prenait plaisir à apprendre toutes ces choses. Il avait emménagé à Tokyo depuis deux mois, et si ses parents et ses amis lui manquaient parfois il s'était vite habitué à la vie dans la mégapole.

La seule chose avec laquelle il avait encore du mal, c'était les transports en commun. Il lui arrivait encore régulièrement de se perdre et d'appeler Handa pour qu'il l'aide, ce que le calligraphe faisait au mieux. Il avait aussi pris l'habitude d'aller prendre le thé chez les parents du calligraphe, ceux-ci l'invitant au moins une fois par semaine. Il en repartait toujours avec une multitude de petits plats préparés par la maîtresse de maison et moultes recommandations pour ses études, ses amours et sa vie en général.

Takao l'appelait régulièrement lui aussi, l'invitant au restaurant ou au cinéma, Kôsuke se joignant de temps à temps à eux. Bref, s'il avait eu peur de se sentir seul en déménageant, Hiroshi avait vite été rassuré sur le sujet. A l'académie il n'avait pas encore noué d'amitié réelle, ses échanges avec ses camarades se bornant aux politesses d'usages pour l'instant. Mais Hiroshi ne s'en inquiétait pas, il n'avait jamais eu de mal à se faire des amis, ce serait bien le diable qu'il ne s'en fasse pas à Tokyo.

\- Pour cette recette vous travaillerez en binôme avec votre voisin. Vous avez deux heures !

La voix du professeur tira Hiroshi de ses pensées et il se secoua bien décidé à réussir cette recette parfaitement. Il sourit à sa voisine de gauche et ensemble ils se mirent au travail. Plongé dans son travail, Hiroshi ne vit pas les coups d'œils moqueurs ou dégoûtés que ses camarades de promotion lui lancèrent, ni la gêne grandissante de sa partenaire.

Deux heures plus tard, il sourit à sa camarade, satisfait du résultat. Il se fit la remarque qu'elle devait être très timide : elle rougissait pour il ne savait quelle raison et avait à peine dit deux mots depuis le début du cours. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il appréciait le calme quand il cuisinait, mais il avait tellement l'habitude des excitées qui parlait sans cesse que cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de tomber sur des filles si timides. Mais elle était efficace et avait l'air sympathique.

Le professeur les libéra, non sans les avoir félicités pour leur recette, parfaitement réussie, et Hiroshi sortit de la salle de classe, son sac à l'épaule. Il s'arrêta devant un distributeur de boisson et inséra des pièces dans la machine. Il allait se pencher pour récupérer son dû quand une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix grave l'interpella :

\- Hey toi !

\- Oui ? répondit Hiroshi surpris.

\- Tu devrais faire gaffe à pas trop traîner avec ce mec là, l'informa un jeune homme qu'Hiroshi reconnu comme faisant partie de sa promotion.

\- Quel mec ? s'enquit-il de plus en plus surpris.

\- Shino, celui avec qui tu as cuisiné tout à l'heure !

\- Euh... Ok, mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est un putain de trans ! Il se fait appeler Haru maintenant, et il s'habille comme une gonzesse, mais c'est un mec ! Alors fais gaffe à toi ! Il est gay, c'est obligé, donc si tu es trop gentil avec lui, il va te sauter dessus. Moi si je te dis ça, c'est pour toi hein !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme partit, laissant Hiroshi un peu perdu par ces explications obscures. Le soir même, dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant, une fois ses devoirs finis, Hiroshi repensa à cette discussion étrange et décida d'appeler Handa pour avoir plus d'explications sur le sujet. Si Handa n'était guère plus calé que lui sur le sujet (en même temps à part la calligraphie, Handa n'était pas calé sur beaucoup de sujets, alors les problèmes identitaires...), Takao s'avéra bien plus informé sur le sujet et lui fut d'une grande aide.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut donc un Hiroshi fort d'une grande décision qui arriva à l'académie. Il s'installa à côté de la salle de classe et attendit patiemment. Quelques minutes après lui, il vit sa voisine d'hier arriver, les yeux baissés, les bras serrés autour de son sac de cours. Elle semblait vouloir devenir invisible. Hiroshi attendit qu'elle soit à sa hauteur pour l'interpeller :

\- Bonjour. Je suis Hiroshi, on a bossé ensemble hier. Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom.

La surprise se lut parfaitement sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle sourit timidement en réponse au grand sourire d'Hiroshi.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Haru.

Hiroshi fut intérieurement surpris de la voix grave et profonde de la jeune femme mais n'en montra rien, se contentant de lui sourire encore plus et de lui proposer de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour les prochains cours.

La réponse affirmative le ravit, et Hiroshi se lança dans une discussion banale sur l'académie, le temps, sa famille, Haru se laissant entraîner par l'enthousiasme du brun, et finissant par participer activement à la conversation. Hiroshi ne prêta nulle attention aux regards outrés, dégoûtés ou curieux que leur duo attira. Peu lui importait ce que pensait les gens, peu lui importait le sexe/genre/sexualité d'Haru. Haru était un être humain, sympathique et douée en cuisine. Le reste importait peu pour lui.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Hiroshi se fit son premier ami à Tokyo.

Fin.


End file.
